


practice makes complicated

by justanexercise



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: When Kara despairs over a broken nose and a bad kiss, she asks Alex to teach her to kiss.





	practice makes complicated

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to beagles for beta-ing

 

Jiggling her leg on the stool, Alex bites at the tip of her thumb. She glances at the time on her laptop screen every other minute instead of concentrating on writing that super important paper. She runs her hand through her unruly short hair and rubs her eyes under her glasses.

It’s only 9pm.

Party’s barely in full swing.

Still. Alex worries. She checks her phone for any new texts. There’s none, but she opens the messenger app and re-reads Kara’s check in at the house party.

Kara’s first house party without Alex there by her side.

All because Alex had to finish this damn paper that she is totally working on right now instead of worrying about Kara in a house full of drunken college students. Kara can totally take care of herself, Alex reasons. Kara literally cannot get drunk and if anyone so as much messes with her, well Kara could just flick them with her finger and they’d go flying across the room.

Not that Kara would ever do that; no it’d always been Alex swooping in with an arm around Kara’s neck,  guiding her away from slobbery frat boys who’d just invited Kara to check out his “trophies” upstairs. And if that didn’t deter them, well Alex’s fist to the nose usually does the job.

Alex cracks her knuckles, reliving those cathartic moments before Kara would drag them away so Alex wouldn’t get in trouble.

She shakes her head. Kara can take care of herself. She’s an adult. They’re both adults, set to graduate soon. Alex planning on pursuing her PHD and MD while Kara, well Kara hasn’t figured it out that far yet, but they’ll get there.

So, Kara is an adult and can totally manage going to a college party with her own friends. Alex’s head thunks on the table. She can never get this stupid paper finished. She should’ve just gone with Kara, who cares about getting a head start on it. But Kara insisted.

Maybe…maybe Kara just doesn’t want her big sister to be there, chasing away the boys that want to kiss her. Alex feels her heart catch in a vice, imagining Kara’s soft lips get slobbered over by some random bulky looking guy that’s probably handsome enough for Kara to bring home to mom. And Alex definitely knows how soft those lips are and how good they—nope.

Alex shakes her head and glances at the top of the fridge, eyeing the cheap half-filled alcohol bottles. Her hands itch to reach for a drink. But she can’t. No. She needs to stay sober. Just in case Kara needs her to come get her.

She glances at her open laptop again, the cursor on the blank document blinking at her. Taunting her. Alex grumbles and opens up a browser to do her research.

Mind numbing research to take her mind off of Kara’s kissable—Nope.

 

An hour in and Alex is on a roll.

She’s got at least three sources, a few quotes and half an outline on paper. If she can keep this pace she’ll have it all outlined by tonight and hopefully finish it up over the weekend.

That’d been the plan.

Until the door swings open and Kara slips in, stomping over to the fridge, her cheeks red and her eyes puffy.

“What happened?” Alex immediately slides off the stool and runs her hands up Kara’s back.

“I…” Kara sniffles, leaning against the door of the fridge.

Alex just needs a target to unleash her fists on. Anyone who makes Kara cry deserves a fist to their face. “Kara?”

“Rao, I messed up Alex.”

“What do you mean? Tell me?” Alex rubs Kara’s shoulder, gently pushing at her to turn her around, but Kara refuses to budge.

“I…someone tried to kiss me…”

Alex sees red. Her heart rate spikes up. Oh she is so going to—

“And I broke his nose.”

Alex blinks. “Wait…what?”

Kara slumps with her back against the fridge, glancing up at Alex for a moment and avoids Alex’s confused gaze by staring at the ground.

“Some…I don’t’ remember his name, but he was cute…flirting with me, I think? And he suddenly leans in and tries to kiss me—and …and I kind of wanted to try it and then…” Kara sniffles. “I broke his nose.”

“Oh…you….you broke it by kissing him?”

Kara nods jerkily.

“Oh Kara.” Alex wraps her in a hug. “It’s okay.”

“I didn’t mean to do it.” Kara rubs her face against Alex’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to hurt him…”

“It’s just a nose, it’s easy to break.”

Kara huffs out a laugh. “Maybe for your knuckles.” Kara slips her hand into Alex’s and caresses the back of her it, tracing every bump and dip.

“He’s okay though?” Alex asks more for Kara’s benefit than her own.

“Yea...everyone thought he was just drunk and smashed his face into me…which…he kind of did.”

Alex snorts. “So he broke his own nose because he’s a bad kisser.”

“No! I don’t know…I mean…I wouldn’t know. Well…compared to you, yea he’s a bad kisser.”

Alex’s throat makes a choked noise. Unbidden memories of teenage curiosity on Kara’s part after watching so many romantic comedies come back to her. Of Kara asking how it is to kiss someone, of Alex growing red and stammering to explain. Of Kara asking Alex to kiss her and Alex obliging with a small peck to those lips. Of the tingles that followed her for weeks after the fact.

“Y-Yea…”

“What if I can’t ever kiss someone without…without breaking something?” Kara asks.

She sounds so despondent. Alex sighs, hating that she felt a bit of glee at people getting their noses broken just for kissing Kara.

“You won’t.”

“You don’t know that.”

“You just…you don’t have much…experience with it. It’s new and…and once you get used to it, you won’t have to worry.” Alex runs her fingers soothingly through Kara’s hair. “Just like hugging. You’ll get the hang of it.”

“Yea but I had _you_.” Kara suddenly gasps and steps back, holding Alex by the shoulders and looking at her like she just discovered a new Chinese restaurant opened for 24 hours. “Rao, that’s it!”

“Uhh…what?”

“You’re right, I just have to get used to it. I just need practice!”

Alex’s throat constricts terribly at that. Practicing kissing. Great. Lucky asshole who—

“Will you practice with me?”

Alex’s mind screeches to a grinding halt. “What?”

“I mean…you taught me … how to control everything.” Kara shyly ducks her head down. She looks up through her eyelashes at Alex and that should be entirely illegal for how cute and manipulative that look is. “Can we…can you teach me how to kiss?”

She should say no.

What good can come of this?

She could’ve brushed off the teenage barely-a-kiss as a fluke. But kissing Kara when they’re adults? That’s…

But one look at Kara’s puppy dog eyes and she gives in.

“Of course.”

She is so damn screwed.

\---

Alex tries not to take it too personally that Kara is all bouncy and excited to be kissing _her_. It’s a bit difficult when Kara keeps looking at her lips and gets that starry-eyed look. They’re sitting on the couch, not unlike any other movie night or pizza night. She wipes her clammy hands on her jeans, tucking her hair behind her ear out of nervous habit.

She can do this.

It’ll just be like teaching Kara how to hug, or how to hold hands without breaking bones. Just another lesson on control. Alex is just going to take one for all of Kara’s future romantic prospects, after all there is a chance that Kara might break _her_ nose.

“Okay. I’m ready.” Kara nods resolutely, a smile breaking out of her serious demeanor. “Teach me.”

“You just…sort of feel the room you know,” Alex mumbles, glancing away from Kara’s eager gaze. “And you…lean in.”

Alex starts edging forward, bunching her fists up on her thigh when Kara’s face is suddenly in front of her.

“Okay whoa.” Alex puts a hand on Kara’s sternum, stopping Kara from smashing their faces together. “Go slow.”

Kara flushes, nodding. She leans in slowly now, following Alex’s lead.

“You just kind of…” Alex closes her eyes when she starts to go cross-eyed from looking at Kara too closely. She tilts her head to the side, her nose sliding along Kara’s. “Move where it feels natural…just…” And then Kara tips her head and there are lips on her mouth. Alex holds back the gasp, keeping her lips tight, barely brushing against Kara’s, the kiss just as awkward as their teenage one. It’s like they’re both too afraid to move, too afraid of what this might mean.

She takes a breath of air when Kara moves back, frowning.

“I’m not doing it right,” Kara says, crestfallen.

“No no,” Alex rushes to placate her, seeing Kara’s lip wobble at the prospect of being a bad kisser. “Come on.” This time, Alex has something to prove, she slides her hand along Kara’s neck, bringing their faces close together and presses a small kiss at the corner of Kara’s mouth. It’s Kara who turns and brushes their lips together first, Alex keeping her body soft and pliable now.

She forgets all about keeping it innocent and educational.

Kara’s inexperience is nothing compared to the enthusiasm she pours into it.

By the time they part, Alex’s breath comes out in pants, her lips tingling, her body warm.

Kara whines lowly, licking Alex’s lips and just inside, chasing after the taste of Alex’s mouth on her tongue.

“Wow…” Kara says, pulling back, her face flushed and happy. “That…wow.”

“Y-Yea…” Alex resists the urge to taste the remnants of the kiss. “See, not hard. No broken noses.”

Kara nods, ducking her head.

“I uhm…I have to shower,” Alex mumbles, scrambling off the couch and practically running over to the bathroom. She glances at their single bed, cursing herself now for the decision to keep the one bed for them both.

How is she going to be able to share a bed with Kara now that they’ve made out?

Turns out, it’s easy.

Because Kara acts like she didn’t just spend the better part of an hour kissing her sister.

“Night Alex,” Kara yawns, rolling over and over until she’s spooning Alex from behind.

“N-Night.”

Kara doesn’t make any comment on her rapid heartbeat. Maybe Kara’s just very tired. Alex squeezes her eyes shut, barely getting any sleep that night with Kara curled around her.

\---

Of course it isn’t a one and done type of lesson.

Because Kara still doesn’t have confidence to kiss anyone else without Alex’s extensive tutelage. No matter how much Alex protests saying that she should just go for it. Kara puts on the pout until Alex sags and gives in to just one more lesson on how to kiss.

Alex tries to keep it to verbal lesson only, but Kara insists on a more hands on approach.

So here they are now, with Kara pressing Alex into the couch, completely taking over the kiss, hand rubbing the back of Alex’s neck.

Alex isn’t sure when their small chaste kisses have turned into full blown make out sessions, not that she’s complaining. She groans as Kara settles more on top of her, hips flushed against each other.

“Am I hurting you?” Kara asks, pulling back just enough to caress Alex’s face and to check for injuries.

“N-No, that was…that was good.”

It should probably end now.

Their lessons on kissing.

“Okay.” Kara dives straight back in, her eager tongue slipping into Alex’s open mouth. She may be a little overzealous, pushing Alex until they both topple into a heap on the couch.

Alex chuckles, separating their lips. “Okay okay wait.”

Kara holds herself over Alex, eyes wide and searching. “I’m sorry. Too fast? Too much?”

“I mean…” Alex gestures between them with her finger. “Now this…would be like…verging on more than kissing you know.”

“Oh…” Kara glances down, the lower half of their bodies pressing together. She licks her lips, her fingers threatening to tear through the upholstery. “A-And…what if …what if I want more?”

Alex’s breath hitches. Teaching moment, nothing more than that, no matter how much her hormones are screaming at her. “W-Well…you just…keep kissing you know…and touching…or…well you should ask them, if they want more…if they want to keep going.”

“Do you?”

Alex takes that to mean a confirmation on her advice. “Yea.”

Kara collapses into Alex, drawing her into another kiss, her hand going to the back of Alex’s head and tugging, opening Alex’s mouth with her tongue.

Alex’s brain fizzles out. Kara’s _tongue_ is in her _mouth_. Alex whimpers at the light tentative touch to her own tongue and her hips jolt. Too much. She can’t think, her brain can’t fire any impulses through the cloud of arousal surrounding her. Kara holds her face, thumb caressing her cheek as she pulls Alex closer, angling her head and urging Alex’s lips to move with her.

Her senses come back with a roar, Alex pushes her mouth away, leveraging her forehead against Kara’s. “Fuck…Fuck wait.”

Kara swallows, breathing deeply, reverently smoothing her fingers along Alex’s cheek and neck. “Too fast?”

Alex wants to scream. Yes. Too fast. Too much. Why is Kara kissing her like…like she wants… Alex’s face flushes, the heat invading her stomach straight down between her legs.

“Uhm…” Alex unconsciously licks her lips, tasting the last of their kiss. Her brain fails her once more, only able to stutter any words that comes to mind just so she could talk. “I…uhm…that…you…that…wow.”

Kara giggles, pressing another kiss to Alex’s half open mouth. She sits up, looking mighty proud of her handiwork.

“Rao. I’ve wanted this…for so long.”

 _Oh._ Alex blinks, the pieces clicking into place. “Oh…”

Good thing Kara’s too elated to see the flabbergasted look on Alex’s face. She covers her face with her hands and squeals, scooting down and nuzzling her face against Alex’s chest with a wistful sigh.

Alex wraps her arms around Kara on instinct, her heart beating wildly when Kara snuggles deeper, scooting up and laying small kisses across her neck.

Well…okay then.

Alex licks her lips, missing the feel of Kara against them.

She can freak out later.

Right now, she’ll push her feelings into a box and shove it into the back of her mind. She’s got Kara in her arms, who apparently might have wanted to kiss her since…well maybe since Alex had always wanted to kiss her too.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on FIRE. 3 fics in a week!


End file.
